Teen Titans LA
by toughcookie27
Summary: Some villains from Jump City have finally decided to leave . . . but now they're terrorizing Los Angeles! To protect the city, Teen Titans L.A. will emerge.  Sorry, but no longer accepting.
1. Submission Sheet

Superhero/ Supervillain application sheet–

Hero/Villain Name:

Alter-ego name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Status (hero, ally, villain):

Costume:

Civilian clothes:

Appearance (eyes, hair, build, height, skin tone, scars, birthmarks):

Powers:

Abilities/Tools:

Weaknesses:

Species (only fill if anything other than human):

Family:

Personality:

History (early childhood, how they received powers, and how they got to L.A.):

Age (13-17):

Grade:

Preferred position (not guaranteed):

Quirks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship status:

Phobias (And please, don't say none):

Pets:

Other:


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

Robin sits in his chair, staring at the screen with such intensity, his eyes threaten to pop right out of his head.

Cyborg walks in, noticing his friend is still serious. "Robin, crime has gone down in Jump City. Why are still all hyped up?"

Robin turns around in his chair and answers calmly, "Crime has gone down here, but in L.A., crime has sky rocketed. All of our enemies have finally gotten tired of being beaten and left, but in doing so, they went down to southern California. They're terrorizing the people down there. We just can't keep ignoring the problem. Call in the others; we need to talk."

Cyborg was a little shocked how quickly Robin addressed the issue. He left the room to get the rest of his teammates.

Robin turned back to the computer, letting his guilt build. He had a bad feeling this would happen one day, it just was a matter of time. Villains were selfish, but not all of them were stupid . . .

He heard his teammates enter, listening to the confused and worried murmurs and whispers. He gets up and sits down at the table, waiting patiently as his team settles in.

"As we all know, crime has dropped immensely here in our home, Jump City," Robin starts.

Everyone smiles and nods. "Villains have finally gotten the message," Raven mutters under her breath.

Robin pulls out a map of California. "But in turn, the villains have gone south and have begun to attack Los Angeles." He traces his finger down the general path villains would have taken to get there.

He points to the computer screen and says, "If you look here, you'll see the immense increase in major crime in the big city. It's nearly doubled in the past six months. This city needs the Teen Titans to protect it."

Beast Boy stands up and snaps, "We can't just leave Jump City! Villains or not, this city needs us!"

"Your right Beast Boy," Robin answers. "That's why I have a proposal."

He paused and says slowly, " A new team called Teen Titans L.A."

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I was finally choosing, huh? Sorry, not yet my friends, but you'll know which heroes I've decided on in the next chapter. Sorry for the false hope. And also, no more heroes! Just allies and villans.<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Titans snuck into Los Angeles, which was difficult, being superheroes and all. But once they were there, they blended in easily into the large, strange city. Cyborg made everyone hologram rings, except for Robin, who simply changed into civilian clothes.

Everyone scoured the city for young, powerful heroes and heroines. Luckily for them, many metahumans had popped up over every since the increase in crime.

There were many, many to choose from. Almost too many to count. But six of them stuck out:

Jemima, the caring, loyal half-cat; Clue, the serious, quiet illusionist; Electra, the bubbly, random energy controller: Primal, the sarcastic, strong empath; Piccolo Forte, the friendly, short boy with super-strength; and Wave, the smug, trouble-making water controller.

Very quickly, the Titans rounded up the teens; the six teens accepted the offer with little hesitation and they immediately started on building the newest Titan Tower; it rested on an artificial island of the coast.

The job wasn't easy. It took weeks. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy decided to go back Jump City, because it still needed heroes. Raven stayed because her powers made it easier to carry things around, even though Electra usually was able to create cranes to carry it, so eventually even Raven left.

Cyborg stayed for the same reason he was there for Titans East; he needed to put in the circuits and security systems. The process took even longer that it did to actually _build_ the tower.

"Hey, Cyborg, how much longer is it gonna take for you to put up all those fancy gadgets?" Wave asked as she hovered above him on a blanket of water.

"You've asked for the millionth time, Wave! He'll finish when he finishes," Primal growled.

"Knock it off you two!" Jemima snapped. "You're both tired and grumpy and need a _rest_."

"Yeah. I'm _beat_. Three bank robberies, eight lab break ins, two deadly machines, and four straight hours of building the last bit of the Tower," Piccolo groaned as he flopped on the couch. "Is being a hero _always_ this hard?"

"Not always," Cyborg answered. "Sometimes, days can be really quiet."

"In L.A.? I doubt it," Clue chuckled.

Wave nodded in agreement. "I've lived here for a year, and there was not one quiet day. Luckily, I'm able to be a hero full time. I don't go to school."

"I _still_ can't get used to that," Jemima muttered under her breath.

"You guys, I'm almost done!" Cyborg exclaimed.

The team rushed over in excitement. Weeks of building and backbreaking work, all leading down to this moment. Their eyes grew wide and they all grinned.

Slowly, Cyborg typed in the last commands. They counted down.

"Five, four, three, two . . ."

Cyborg hovered his finger above the last button. Then he pushed down.

"ONE!"

They high-fived, danced, and laughed. Their home was finally completed.

"I think this calls for celebration!" Wave called out. Making tentacles out of water, she pulled all sorts of food out of the fridge: cake, punch, chips, soda, ice cream . . .

"Boo-yah! I call first dibs," Cyborg said before diving in. Everyone quickly followed.

While they partied, they called up the Titans to tell them the good news. Beast Boy glared at their endless supply of food before they hung up.

They were stayed up until dawn drinking soda, playing games, and stuffing themselves with junk food. Then, when it all wore off, they collapsed in random places in the living room. Only Jemima didn't stay until the end; she left early to get back home to her sister.

Jemima came back first in the morning though. She walked into the living room, looking around. Her teammates and trash were strewn around the room. Clue was slumped in a chair, snoring, Wave was upside down on the couch on the opposite side of the room, hiccupping in her sleep, Electra was laying on the couch closest next to Jemima, her arm and leg falling off, Primal was on the table, curled up in a neat ball, and Piccolo was on the floor, face down. Cyborg wasn't anywhere to be found.

Jemima walked around and started to put her teammates in positions that were more comfortable. She picked Piccolo up from the floor and put him on the couch next to Electra, flipped Wave upside right side up and laid her back down, and put Electra's arm and leg back on the couch. She determined that Clue and Primal seemed comfortable enough and went to look for Cyborg.

She found him sneaking around the garage, quietly putting his things in the car.

"Hey Cyborg," Jemima said light-heartedly, "leaving already?"

He chuckled, his back turned to her. "I was hoping to leave without waking anyone up."

"Kinda rude," Jemima answered with a playful grimace.

"I know, I know, but Robin told me to get back as soon as possible, and didn't want a whole long sad goodbye."

"I understand."

"Oh, and just so you know, you guys should get to know more about each other, pick a leader, that sort of stuff. I mean, do you guys even know each other's _names_?"

"Of course. Electra, Wave –"

"No I mean your _real_ names."

"Oh."

"Exactly," Cyborg said as he put his final bag in the car. "Talk to each other. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Say good-bye to everyone for me," Cyborg said as he got in the car.

"Kay. See you later."

"Bye." Then he drove off.

Jemima walked back in and her teammates just started to stir.

"Ugh. My head," Wave groaned. She hiccupped loudly.

"I feel like my eyes have been filled with stones," Clue whined.

"Five more minutes," Primal muttered as she turned over on the table.

"What did I eat last night?" Electra asked.

"So . . . soar!" Piccolo groaned as he dragged himself off the couch.

"This is what you get for eating sugar and drinking soda all night," Jemima scolded gently.

Clue glanced around. "Where's Cyborg?"

"He left," Jemima answered.

"Why?" Piccolo asked. "He didn't even say goodbye!"

"He didn't want to," Jemima said. "But he told me that we need to know more about each other. Starting with our names. Our _real_ names."

Everyone was surprised. They glanced at each other.

When no one answered, Jemima said, "Fine. I'll start off. My name is Rosemarie Leonie Kensington."

For a moment everyone hesitated. Then Clue said, "Redd Jerton."

"Kayley Willnessa," Wave said, glancing around nervously.

"Sierra Michaels," Primal pitched in.

"Remington Marie Jones," Electra said, her expression happy.

"Jack Antonio Rizzo," Piccolo said.

"Well, so far so good. Now, who's going to be our leader?" Jemima asked.

"Well, I think _you_ should be our leader, Jemima," Electra said cheerfully.

"I agree," Wave said. "Everyone who thinks Jemima should be our leader, raise your hand."

Everyone did.

Jemima smiled. "Thank you. Second-in command should be Clue and third . . . Electra. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should tell our–" Wave started before she was interrupted by the alarm.

Jemima ran over to the computer and grazed her fingers across the keys. "Inferno's terrorizing downtown." She turned to her teammates, grinned, and called out, "Titan's, GO!"

**I'm sorry for those you didn't get chosen. It was part of the reason I didn't update for so long. It took me forever to choose **_**just**_** the right characters. If you're ok with your OC being an ally, PM me to let me know. The other reason I haven't updated in**_** forever**_** is because my dear, sweet mother took away my computer. But now I have it again, so I was able to update. So, how do you like it? Does it make up for the long wait? Review to let me know!**


End file.
